


炖肉三十题之多攻一受

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: 4P, M/M, 关张赵刘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 一篇刘备受4P文
Relationships: ALL刘备
Kudos: 9





	炖肉三十题之多攻一受

一夜大宴十分尽兴，也算对得起这一次大获全胜。一向败多胜少的刘备自然十分兴奋，忍不住多贪了几杯，如今要被人扶着才走的稳。

关羽似乎也有些醉意，不过看起来还算清醒。看着天色不早了，他替显然已经昏沉沉的刘备宣布庆功宴结束，然后不管那些醉的东倒西歪的将领，自己扶着刘备先回去休息了。

刘备迷迷糊糊地被关羽领着，来到休息的营帐里，却发现并不是自己常睡的地方。平时行军打仗，也顾不得许多礼仪，他往往都是跟关张两个兄弟挤在一起，后来来了赵云，也同他们一起睡。时间长了似乎也习惯了这样。

如今这营帐里空荡荡的，早被人搀回去的赵云和张飞并没有在。

“云长，这里是……”刘备虽然喝醉，但是还没有完全失去意识。

“大哥，今天你也累了，怕人多睡不好，你一个人在这里睡好了，我回去跟他们一起睡。”

“哈，怎么今天忽然就怕我睡不好了……和、和你们兄弟一起睡了好长时间，早就习惯了……”刘备迷迷糊糊地说道，“我不想睡这里，带我去……去和兄弟们一起睡……”

关羽支吾了一下，点了点头，扶着刘备往另一个房间走。

掀开帐门的时候，张飞和赵云已经在酣然大睡。虽然是主将，然而条件简陋。帐内只有一条简单的又长又大的垫起来的木板，能睡上四五个人，甚至算不上什么床榻。他们所有人就都睡在上面，倒也不算挤。

走在外面被风吹了吹，刘备觉得头脑清楚点了，于是自己动手开始除去外衣，一边掀开被子爬了上去。

关羽在他身边也爬了上来，却没有急着脱衣服，而是目不转睛地看着刘备。

刘备一开始并未注意到，直到等他只剩下亵衣，放才注意到关羽的目光。

四目相对，刘备愣了。他从未见过关羽用这样的眼神看他。他见过关羽无数次的注视，敬意，尊重，兄弟的情意，他都曾经在那丹凤眼中看到过。

然而这一次，关羽的眼睛里藏着完全不同的东西——是自己的错觉么？刘备深吸了一口气。

今天关羽看他的神情，居然像是……情欲。

刘备只觉得头脑中有一根弦被轻轻拨动了一下。

“云长？不睡么？”他问道，同时试图打消刚才那莫名的感觉。

关羽慌忙扭过头去，往榻上一躺，“啊……这就睡。”

刘备的旁边睡着赵云，关羽在他的另一侧，旁边有一小桌，上面有一点点如豆的灯火。刘备撑起身子，打算去吹熄那火，却忽然瞥见关羽的褥裤，竟然被里面的什么东西撑得很高。

不用想都知道是什么意思，刘备一时间手上的动作停了，眼光只是死死地盯住关羽身下那小帐篷。

刚才被拨动的那根弦，此时发出了震耳的声响。

刘备觉得自己的心跳快了许多，扭过头去，正对上关羽确实无疑的充满情欲的目光。

“云长……”

“对不起，大哥……我……”

关羽低下头去。他的脸色本来就红，此时此刻，越发的红的透彻了。

“我喝得太多了，真是失态。”关羽低声说，“我来熄了灯火，我们快歇息吧。”

关羽说着就要去伸手拿那灯盏，却忽然被刘备一把抓了手腕。

“云长……刚才你带我去另一个营帐……”

“请大哥不要误会。”刘备还没说完，关羽就赶紧抢白，“我就是怕自己和你一起睡，会变成这样，所以才想让你一个人睡，这样等酒劲过了，我就不会……不会对你……”

关羽的声音低下去，同时头也垂了下来，“实在对不起……”

“该说对不起的是我，明明是如此亲近的人，居然一直都没有发现你的心意。”刘备微笑着，轻轻捧起关羽的脸，“真的只是因为喝酒，才会这样的吗？”

手心触到的脸颊滚烫，刘备知道，此时此刻关羽的心，比这还要热许多倍。

“是……是的……”

“别瞒着我。”

关羽固执地低头，不肯看向刘备的脸。

“身为兄弟，居然对大哥有这样的非分之想，实在是……惭愧之至……”

“你是我的兄弟。”刘备轻轻说，一边把脸凑近关羽，“但不只是兄弟那么简单。”

关羽讶然抬起头来，正对上刘备温柔的目光。

“如果不是心中有什么特别的东西，也不会事事都如此默契，彼此又毫无间隙吧。”

“这……”

“嘘……别吵醒他们。”刘备轻声说，一边拉住关羽的手。

“我之前总觉得有什么不一样的东西在我的心里，超过兄弟的感情的东西……现在我想，你给了我答案。”

关羽睁大了眼睛，看着刘备的笑容，情不自禁地伸出手去抚摸着他的脸。

“如果……如果是超越了兄弟的情感，那么你对他们……”关羽侧过头，看了看一旁睡着的两人。

“我不知道。”刘备忘情地抱紧了关羽，“我真的不知道。但是别想太多，今晚我是你的，这样就够了。”

曾经隐秘而深刻的感情，一旦爆发，就如同喷薄的熔岩，不可阻挡，瞬间把一切顾虑都能够烧熔。

“别忍耐了，我们……”

“在这里？”

“我们两个这样子，难道还一起出去到别的营帐去吗？”刘备低头看了看自己下身不知道什么时候也偷偷架了起来的小帐篷，笑道。

“别太吵就好。”刘备在关羽耳边说道，“他们醉得很厉害，不会那么轻易就醒来的。”

也许是酒的缘故，此时此刻的两个人都已经顾不上什么了，只想要与对方共享那藏了许久的秘密，和压抑了许久的冲动。

关羽把刘备按在榻上，用力地吻他，拼命地去撕扯他的衣服。

只想快点得到他，与心仪已久的人共享一个甜美的秘密。得到一个破口得以冲出的感情已经一发不可收拾，混合着压抑许久的情欲，如今变成了吞噬两人的火焰。

两人唇舌纠缠，彼此带着酒气的呼吸喷在脸上，炽热而迷醉。刘备用自己那硬挺起来的地方与关羽的碰触，两腿缠上他的腿。

关羽把手伸入刘备的亵衣里面，轻轻一扯，本来就系的不牢的衣带脱开，蜜色的肩膀暴露在灯火之下。

关羽看着他的身体，愣了片刻。并不是没有看到过彼此的身体。有的时候兄弟几人一起下河洗澡，也都看了个遍。但是今天，这样凝视着刘备露出的肩膀，关羽感觉到了一种前所未有的情欲。

他一口咬上那光滑的肩膀，并没有很用力，但刘备仍旧轻轻哼了一声。不是因为痛，而是享受的感觉。

那声音刺激的关羽更加放纵，急不可耐地扯掉刘备身上所有的衣服。硬挺的男根暴露在目光之下，刘备的脸泛着红晕，目光里却尽是渴切。

关羽挺起上身，俯视着赤裸着身体的刘备，而他自己却仍旧穿着所有的衣物。

刘备眯着眼睛微笑着，展开双臂仿佛等到关羽俯下身来的下一个拥抱。

“怎么还穿得这么严实？”刘备笑道，“我们之间还有什么不好意思的？”

关羽有些不好意思地笑了笑，解开裤带，放出那受困已久的情欲的野兽。

刘备虽然也很多次看到过兄弟们的身体，但是这样的场景却是第一次看到。关羽的分身平时看起来和他自己的尺寸也相差无几，但是此时此刻在欲望的膨胀之下，居然如此巨大。

还未等刘备想好接下来要干什么，关羽已经扶着他的腰，让他翻过身来，跪在榻上背对着自己。两根手指急切地寻找着他那隐秘的入口。

“还真是心急……”刘备轻笑道，回头看了看关羽。

手指在穴口徘徊了一下，便直接探入了深处。刘备轻轻呻吟了一声，却又顾虑到旁边还在沉睡的两个人，自己捂住了嘴巴。

这时候那硕物已经循着手指探开的路，正在试图往他的身体里面挺入。刘备深吸了一口气，努力放松身体。虽然并不是没有经验的人，却从来没有接受过如此巨大的分身的插入，一时间竟然难以适应。

关羽似乎也觉察到了眼前的困难，停了停，俯下身在刘备耳边轻轻问：“疼吗？”

“别担心我，进来便是。”刘备似乎毫不在意，伸手抓住关羽的分身，顶在自己的穴口。紧小的菊穴被那巨物强行撑开，涨红的顶端插了进去，而后面的跟随着更粗大的部分。刘备喘着粗气，胀痛和舒爽感同时传来，他努力咽回停留在喉头的呻吟，却无法抑制自己粗重的喘息。

就在这时，旁边的赵云忽然翻了个身。刘备心里一颤，赶忙捂住自己的口。然而赵云并未醒来，显然对正在发生的一切一无所知。

就在刘备心神不宁的时候，关羽已经急不可待地开始了抽送的动作。每一下都直插到底，那双因为长期使用大刀而生了茧子的手也抓住刘备的分身。

前后的刺激都太过直接，刘备有点抑制不住自己的声音，却又不敢放肆出声。

就这样抽插了几十下，关羽似乎还不满意，把刘备整个抱起来，让他背对着自己，坐在自己的腿上。所有的体重都集中在了交合的地方，那巨物插得更深，刘备觉得自己简直要被贯穿了。

就这样刘备面对着两个熟睡的兄弟，被自己的二弟从背后用他那男性的武器激烈地插入体内，这样的场景让他又紧张又刺激，连小腹都发起抖来。

一时间帐内充斥的只有熟睡的两人的鼾声，和性事当中的两人的粗重的喘息，以及若有若无的身体摩擦的水声。

刘备扭过头去，尽量不想看那两个睡着的人。虽然与自己交合的人是关羽，可是看着他们两个，他逐渐也发现，自己对他们，也存了这样的心思。

心中的那扇窗一旦被打开，他所看到的，便更加繁复起来。

如果能够和他们也……

体内传来的强烈刺激和余下的醉意混合着，让刘备愈发心猿意马起来。尽管关羽的巨物如此粗大，已经涨满了他下体的整个甬道，可是他觉得还有些东西，是填不满的。

就在这时候，刘备忽然瞥到赵云盖在下身的被子轻轻地动了动，好像有什么东西在里面捅它。

刘备心里一震，赶紧去看着赵云的眼。灯光昏暗，加上被激烈的情事冲击得头昏脑胀，他看不清赵云是不是眯着眼在装睡，可他分明看到薄薄的被子明显地突出了一块来，而自己这淫靡的姿态也分明就在他面前，只要赵云睁眼来看，就会被一览无余。

也许他一直在看着自己……

刘备这样想着，扶着关羽的腿的手不知不觉地抓紧了。

“怎么……”关羽轻声问道，刘备摇了摇头，闭上眼睛。

被看到的话也无妨……他想着，觉得自己已经快要到达极限了。

就在刘备酝酿着冲上云端的时候，忽然耳边响起张飞的喊叫声。

“大哥！”

刘备惊得睁开了眼，只见张飞坐了起来，盯着自己和关羽，愣愣地看着。这时候赵云也爬了起来，却显得没那么惊讶。

刘备此时此刻双腿被分开，从张飞和赵云那边，他被关羽插入的部位和昂扬的欲望都一览无余。他的脸瞬间滚烫起来，羞赧地扭过头去。

“我……”

“大哥……”

“对不起，三弟，子龙……”刘备侧过头去，看看背后的关羽。关羽却只是低着头，一言不发。刘备把关羽的巨物从体内抽出，甬道里的湿润混合着从分身里面流出的液体，沾湿了他的大腿。

“二哥，你居然……”张飞嘟哝道。关羽把头低的更低，似乎回答了一句什么，但听不清楚。

赵云红着脸，似乎很尴尬，但是却又一直不把目光从刘备身上挪开。

气氛变得异常诡异，片刻之后，张飞又嚷起来。

“二哥，你居然一个人跟大哥做这种事。”

“我……”

“……你们居然都瞒着我。”

张飞居然难得一见地脸红起来。

“我也一直……一直对大哥……”

刘备一愣，旋即微微笑起来。

果然大家的心里都存了这样的心思啊……那事情反而简单多了。他又看了看赵云，却看到赵云一脸会心的笑，而下身支起的帐篷也愈发明显。

“子龙……”

赵云凑过来，轻轻吻了吻刘备的唇，“其实我便是因为悦慕主公而来的。今天终于能够让你知道了，我真的很开心。”

果然是这样啊。刘备忽然觉得很是欣慰。他早就觉得，虽然四个人情如手足，但是那三人之间的感情，和他们对自己的感情，有什么微妙的不同。他们似乎都对自己有着一种难以言喻的依恋，而这种依恋是他之前并未细心想过的。

如今一切窗户纸都捅破了，他忽然洞悉了那些美好的心意。

刘备的心里在这一瞬间充满了无上的感激。

“如果是这样的话……我们不妨一起享受这一夜。”他轻声说道，一边凑过去，拉过张飞的手，同时把赤裸的身子靠在赵云的腿上。

“那么，主公的心意……”

刘备看了看发问的赵云，笑了笑，“你们嘲笑我也无妨，但是我居然……我居然刚刚发现，我对你们每个人都……”

他忽然不知道该怎么说下去了，侧过头来，吻住赵云的唇，然后又去亲吻一脸惊喜之色的张飞。

背后的关羽也凑上来，三人都试图把刘备抱在怀里。

什么话都不必再说，今夜可以纵情，而今后他们的心也会更加紧紧相连。

三人抚摸刘备的胴体，亲吻他的肌肤，舔舐胸口饱满的红色颗粒。张飞和赵云迅速地除去自己的衣物，同样巨大的昂扬暴露在刘备眼前。关羽也终于把不肯脱下来的上衣扔到一边，健硕的胸肌暴露出来，贴上刘备的身体。

被三人同时抚慰着，刘备觉得有些晕眩。他抓住张飞的分身上下套弄，同时又用口唇含住赵云的下体。舌尖触到顶端流出的液体那微微咸涩的味道，他的心被一种难以言喻的快慰所充斥。

关羽又把自己的巨物插入刘备体内，刘备这一次肆无忌惮地呻吟了起来。

再不需要掩饰什么，只要顺从自己的心意就好。

他放开赵云的分身，又去含住了一旁张飞的硕物。张飞发出满意的哼声，他的声音一向浑厚粗重，而这样充满欲望的声音居然格外有磁性。

舔舐，抽送，刘备努力地去抚慰那难以容纳的巨物，又用手去抚摸下面的两个球囊。张飞的手揉进他的头发里面，又俯下身去亲吻他的脊背，那些又粗又硬的胡子戳在皮肤上，又痒又舒服，惹得他耸起肩膀来。

这时候胸口忽然一股温热传来，不知道什么时候赵云已经躺在他的下面，轻轻咬着他的乳头。他感觉到自己与关羽交合的地方被另一个滚热的东西顶着，而关羽也停下了动作。

要两个人一起吗……刘备有点害怕，被这两个粗壮的男根同时插入，只怕会很痛，不过他却又难以抑制心中的兴奋，不自觉地摆动起腰来。

赵云努力地用手指扩张着那 已经被撑大的穴口，把自己的涨红的前端也试着插进去。疼痛感越发明显，泪水从刘备的眼角滑落下来。

“大哥……很疼么？”看到他流泪的张飞问道。听到张飞这么问，赵云的动作停了下来。

“抱歉啊主公，我……”

“没关系的……”刘备喘息道，伸手擦了擦眼角的泪水。

“来吧，子龙，我……我很喜欢这样。”刘备笑着低头吻了吻赵云的脸颊，又抓起面前的男根，用脸颊轻轻蹭。

强烈的扩张感再度袭来，不过已经不像刚才那么痛苦了。刘备努力放松着身体，逐渐容纳了赵云的侵入。

两人的分身都已经探到最深处，他自己的分身贴在赵云的小腹上，被两人的身体抚慰着。两根巨物进进出出的刺激简直让他喘不过气来，他大声地呻吟着，唾液顺着张飞的分身流下来，滴滴答答落在榻上。

如果有办法让翼德也……刘备刚刚起了这样一个念头，就赶紧打住了。光是两人插进去就已经如此胀痛，如果再来一个，非受伤不可。

“翼德也想和他们一起么？”刘备抬起头看着张飞，无法抑制的享受的表情在脸上一览无余。

“没关系的，大哥舒服就好。”

“嗯……等……等他们结束，就让你……”

话不成话，一波波的快感让刘备只剩下喘息。张飞俯下身来，把他的耳垂含在口中，两只大手揉搓着他的脖颈。胸前的两粒茱萸被揉搓捏弄，后面又被两根硕物轮番进攻着。他身体每一次的敏感之处都被点起火来。他仿佛置身浪端，被快感的潮水抛到高空。

终于他守不住精关，低吼着释放了出来，精液射满了赵云和他紧贴的部位。他无力地趴在赵云身上，而后面的两根男根仍旧没有离开的意思，还在反复翻搅他的肠壁。

赵云拉过刘备的脸，吻他，用沾了精液的手指捏弄刘备的舌头。

刘备的口中充满了自己的味道，他发觉刚刚被那次释放熄灭的火焰，正在被一波波的刺激再次点燃。

那种感觉实在是人间的至乐，他迫不及待地想要再享受一次。

这时候关羽俯下身，在他耳边喘着粗气：“……大哥，你的身子真好，让我泄在里面……”

刘备迷迷糊糊地点了点头，心里想着热精灌入甬道的美好滋味。尤其是被云长的精液灌注，光是想一想，就让他兴奋不已。

只觉得赵云停了停动作，而关羽大力地猛送几下，一阵热液瞬间冲入甬道。

“啊……”

这样快意的声音，刘备听了，只觉得自己疲惫的分身又开始抬头，而关羽却在此时抽出，那种瞬间空下来的感觉让他有些不舒服。

“翼德……来……”刘备催促着张飞，张飞忙不迭地转到刘备身后，插入那未来得及完全合拢的穴口。

再次被充满的刘备感到十分的快意，他摆动腰肢，顺从两人的动作。这次两人是同时出入，巨大的刺激每次都让他觉得耳朵都在嗡嗡轰鸣。

一旁的关羽凑到他的身边，用指尖抚过他的脊背，他的腰侧，亲吻他的臀部。

刘备觉得整个人都要融化了。自己的下身已然再次饱胀，仍旧被紧贴的身体所抚慰着。

关羽有些坏心地笑笑，一改刚才的害羞之色，把一根手指试着往已经被两根巨物撑大的穴口内送去。

“啊……云长……”

“大哥还能承受住这个么？”关羽说着，又用第二根手指在一旁跃跃欲试。

“别……不行的……”刘备眼里噙满了泪光，拼命地摇着头。

然而虽然疼痛，快感却也因为这增加的痛苦而猛增。

他希望自己的身体能容纳这些对自己最重要的人们，就如同他的心一般广阔地接纳所有的爱。

关羽终于没有继续，而是抽出手指，又去亲吻刘备的唇。

躺在他身下的赵云用牙齿小心翼翼地啃咬他的喉结，微微的痒传来，又带着一种异样的舒适。

“主公……主公你真美。”赵云忘情地在耳边低声细语，同时手指仅仅捏着他的肩膀。粗壮的手臂把他环起来，身下的撞击一波重过一波。

刘备觉得自己又要到达极限了，而那两个在体内跳动的巨物似乎也要吐出它们满意的热流。

那就让我们……一起……

刘备呻吟着，再次释放了出来。

同时他感觉到一股热流注入身体，赵云的低吼在耳边格外清楚。

又过了片刻，被撑开的肠壁再次被一股热意洗刷。张飞也在他体内释放了出来。

两人抽出他们软下来的分身，带出里面白浊的液体。突然袭来的空虚感让刘备有一点无所适从。刚才太过强烈的快感让他几乎不知自己身在何处，迷迷糊糊中，他被人抱了起来，拥在怀里。

“大哥……你真好……我喜欢你。”是关羽的声音，低沉而坚定。他发出一些声音回应，又听到其他两人的心声吐露。

那一刻他感激地几乎哭出来，他不知道该说什么，只是半眯着眼，看着他们三人在自己的身体上轻轻地亲吻，抚摸。他躺在一个柔软的怀里，后穴再次被粗硬的男根胀满。

“再来一次好么？”

“来吧，多少次都可以……”刘备已经不愿意多想，被这样的爱意和情欲包围，简直是人间无上的美好。

有温热的口唇覆盖上刘备的分身，同时又有人来吻他，舌头纠缠不休起来。他已经无力去再分辨是谁在对他做什么。这一次只要享受，只要尽力回应他们便好。全部的爱和眷恋明了的一夜，除了纵情，别的什么都不需要了。

从今后，这样的夜晚，将会常伴他们的身边……


End file.
